lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Unholy Knights of the Damned
''Unholy Knights of the Damned ''is a ???-themed Booster Pack. It is the tenth set in the ARC-V Kingdoms series, as well as the third set of the "Destiny/Fate" series overall. It follows the Paths Bound by Destiny set. It is followed by the Ancient Resurrection ''set. Features The set contains cards from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms: Season 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms: Oracle of the Sodden Raven. Cover Card: Hollowed Soul - Void Emperor Dragon Booster Set Number: 303 This set has a red vortex in its art. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina and Ichikunose. It introduces the "Nebula", "Crossdimension", and "Shadow Animatron" archetypes and series. Contains more members and support for the " ", "Stardust", "Light-Eyes", and "Dark-Eyes" archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in the ''and '' sets. This set also introduces cards that work well with the 18th Structure Deck. This set is also the final set to introduce or support any Overlimit monsters. Card List * (KNIT-JP001) Fervent Soul Knight ( ) * (KNIT-JP002) Hollowed Soul - Dusk ( ) * (KNIT-JP003) Hollowed Soul - Creeper ( ) * (KNIT-JP004) Hollowed Soul - Assassin ( ) * (KNIT-JP005) Hollowed Soul - Sniper ( ) * (KNIT-JP006) Hollowed Soul - Shield ( ) * (KNIT-JP007) Hollowed Soul - UFO ( ) * (KNIT-JP008) Hollowed Soul - Time Incendiary ( ) * (KNIT-JP009) Hollowed Soul - Incendiary Bell ( ) * (KNIT-JP010) Hollowed Soul - Samurai ( ) * (KNIT-JP011) Phantom Killer - Dark Waters ( ) * (KNIT-JP012) Phantom Killer - Jack ( ) * (KNIT-JP013) Phantom Killer - Borden ( ) * (KNIT-JP014) Phantom Killer - Smiley Face ( ) * (KNIT-JP015) Phantom Killer - B1 Butcher ( ) * (KNIT-JP016) Phantom Killer - Freeway Phantom ( ) * (KNIT-JP017) Phantom Killer - Zodiac ( ) * (KNIT-JP018) Phantom Killer - Alphabet ( ) * (KNIT-JP019) Phantom Killer - The Black Dahlia ( ) * (KNIT-JP020) Phantom Killer - Black Doodler ( ) * (KNIT-JP021) Nebula - Dumbbell 6853 ( ) * (KNIT-JP022) Nebula - Eagle 6611 ( ) * (KNIT-JP023) Nebula - Flame 2024 ( ) * (KNIT-JP024) Nebula - Hubble 2261 ( ) * (KNIT-JP025) Nebula - Rim 6188 ( ) * (KNIT-JP026) Nebula - Bubble 7635 ( ) * (KNIT-JP027) Nebula - Helix 7293 ( ) * (KNIT-JP028) Nebula - Ring 6720 ( ) * (KNIT-JP029) Astro Commander ( ) * (KNIT-JP030) Shadow Animatron - Dark Bonnie ( ) * (KNIT-JP031) Shadow Animatron - Dark Freddy ( ) * (KNIT-JP032) Tatsumaki Arashishin ( / ) * (KNIT-JP033) Crossdimension - Neptune ( ) * (KNIT-JP034) Crossdimension - Blanc ( ) * (KNIT-JP035) Crossdimension - Noire ( ) * (KNIT-JP036) Crossdimension - Vert ( ) * (KNIT-JP037) Awakened Astro Dragon - Cosmos ( ) * (KNIT-JP038) Blazing Cayote ( ) * (KNIT-JP039) Hollowed Soul - Void Emperor Dragon ( / / ) * (KNIT-JP040) Crossdimension - Purple Heart ( / ) * (KNIT-JP041) Crossdimension - White Heart ( ) * (KNIT-JP042) Crossdimension - Black Heart ( ) * (KNIT-JP043) Crossdimension - Green Heart ( ) * (KNIT-JP044) Astro Sage Galileo ( ) * (KNIT-JP045) Hollowed Soul - Heavenly Key ( ) * (KNIT-JP046) Hollowed Soul - Lunar Berserk Claymore ( ) * (KNIT-JP047) Stardust Lancer ( ) * (KNIT-JP048) Astro Sage Kepler ( ) * (KNIT-JP049) Beast of Darkness - Dark Hide ( / ) * (KNIT-JP050) Hollowed Soul - Chakram of Flames ( ) * (KNIT-JP051) Hollowed Soul - Dimensional Warp Sniper ( ) * (KNIT-JP052) HDD Change ( ) * (KNIT-JP053) HDD Change Recharge ( ) * (KNIT-JP054) Crossdimension Wormhole ( ) * (KNIT-JP055) Crossdimension Space Hole ( ) * (KNIT-JP056) Order of the Sphinx ( ) * (KNIT-JP057) Attack of the Sphinx ( ) * (KNIT-JP058) Revival of the Sphinx ( ) * (KNIT-JP059) Worm Fusion ( ) * (KNIT-JP060) Ally Return ( ) * (KNIT-JP061) Castle of Hollowed Souls ( ) * (KNIT-JP062) Hollowed Soul Reincarnation ( ) * (KNIT-JP063) Gadget Round Destruction Factory ( ) * (KNIT-JP064) Rank-Up-Magic Noise Force ( ) * (KNIT-JP065) Bonds of Power ( ) * (KNIT-JP066) Crossdimension Blast ( ) * (KNIT-JP067) Crossdimension Trap Hole ( ) * (KNIT-JP068) Crossdimension Barrier ( ) * (KNIT-JP069) Hollowed Soul Expansion ( ) * (KNIT-JP070) Hollowed Soul Explosion ( ) * (KNIT-JP071) Serial Killer's Trap ( ) * (KNIT-JP072) Ghosts of a Killer's Past ( ) * (KNIT-JP073) Order of the Phoenix ( ) * (KNIT-JP074) Performapal Knockoff ( ) * (KNIT-JP075) Guardians of the Waters ( ) * (KNIT-JP076) Graviton Fury ( ) * (KNIT-JP077) Celestial Dragon Star ( ) * (KNIT-JP078) Return of the Sphinx ( ) * (KNIT-JP079) Fusion Reincarnation ( ) * (KNIT-JP080) Gadget Round Rifle Cannon ( ) * (KNIT-JP081) Polymer Path ( ) * (KNIT-JP082) Suimin Izanagi, the High Ruler ( ) * (KNIT-JP083) Suimin Totsuka Sword ( ) * (KNIT-JP084) Universal Graviton Sphere ( ) * (KNIT-JP085) Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Genocide Dragon ( ) * (KNIT-JP086) Rank-Up-Magic Saber Force ( / ) * (KNIT-JP087) Mana Warlock ( ) * (KNIT-JP088) Mana Shogun ( ) * (KNIT-JP089) Mana Lights ( ) * (KNIT-JP090) Mana Darkfall ( ) Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. These are comprised of: *10 *1 Holographic Rare *7 *7 Ultra Parallel Rare *10 Super Parallel Rare *20 *43 Normal Parallel Rare Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack